Items
Vital Items Gas Mask The Gas Mask is used to negate the effect of the gas used in the lockerrooms or the gas catwalks. The gas will normally cause the player to cough, and make them blink faster, but using the gas securing the player's vision when doing so. "Super" Gas Mask Refining the Gas Mask on "Fine" or "Very Fine" throughout SCP-914 yields a version of the Gas Mask which enables a stamina minimum cap at about 2/3, granting indefinite running to the player. This feature can be counteracted by other stamina reducing objects or SCPs. The inventory name and icon will not change, though. Its stamina regenerating effects will stack with the mysterious hazmat suit. Heavy Gas Mask If the gas mask is combined with an ingot of SCP-148 and put through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine", it will produce the Heavy Gas Mask. This variant of the gas mask grants the player immunity to SCP-012's effects Keycards Keycards are needed for all SCP containment chamber doors, some offices, and several other areas. Keycards consist of level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and Omni versions. Higher card levels can unlock more doors. Night Vision Goggles This enables to see certain invisible threats and navigate in the darkness. "Blue" Night Vision Goggles The standard Night Vision Goggles can be refined on "Very Fine" through SCP-914 and this creates a blue-view version of them with special abilities, although its inventory name doesn't change, the icon does. These goggles help you avoid Euclid and Keter SCPs, and humans (dead or alive). They also tell you how far away you are from them. When equipped, the top of the screen reads, REFRESHING DATA IN(seconds). When the timer runs out, the goggles will "update" and you see the current positions again. Note:this also counts as blinking. "Red" Night Vision Goggles The standard Night Vision Goggles can also be refined on "Fine" through SCP-914 to create a red version of the goggles. These goggles do not require any batteries. Medical items First Aid Kit First Aid Kits are used to alleviate or stop bleeding and recover health from gunshots and various other wounds. Upon using it in the inventory, the player will crouch and start patching themselves up. Since it takes a few moments until the player finishes patching themselves, it is not recommended to use it while being shot or near a hostile SCP. Depending on how severe the injury is, it can either stop blood loss entirely or slow it down. Even with a first aid kit, the player will more than likely not survive several gunshots. They can be found from SCP-914's chamber, Dr. Harp's office, and the Maintenance Tunnels. Small First Aid Kit The Small First Aid Kit is created by placing the normal kit into SCP-914 on the "Fine" setting. It should be noted that the small first aid kit is more effective against wounds and heals faster, but has a lower chance to stop bleeding. *This cannot heal you when you use SCP-1162 without any items in your inventory. Blue First Aid Kit The Blue First Aid Kit is created by placing the normal kit into SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting. The Blue First Aid Kit can cause any of the following conditions: *Increased speed, followed by death. *Inverted mouse controls. *Blurred vision for a lengthy period of time. *Blood loss and injuries fully healed. *Injury level set to 3.5, regardless of any previous injuries. Strange Bottle The Strange Bottle is an item that can be acquired by placing a first aid kit in SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting. Using the bottle has varied effects, which include: *Being teleported to the Pocket Dimension. *Curing all injuries and ailments. *Heavy bleeding. *Nausea, blurring the player's eyesight for a period of time. It should be noted that nausea cannot be cured using SCP-500, but rather smoking SCP-420-J. Also, even if SCP-106 is contained, the player will still be teleported to the Pocket Dimension, but SCP-106 will not appear in it. Syringe The 2 syringes can be found on the players left in the medical bay where an SCP-008-2 instance is lying in wait. Using it will cause the 2 following effects. * 10 unit of blood loss * Increased speed recharge A message saying "You injected yourself with the syringe and feel a slight adrenaline rush" '' is displayed when used. Ballistic Vests Ballistic Vest The '''Ballistic Vest' is an item that provides protection from bullets. However, it does not protect the player from being hit in areas such as the leg and head. This protection allows the player a chance to escape from the NTF, but this is unlikely, given that they usually rapid fire. Once the vest is donned, the player's turning speed becomes slower. If the vest gets hit, the player's stamina will begin to drop, as well as receive minor injuries. They can be found in the Warhead room and Dr. Maynard's office. Heavy Ballistic Vest The Heavy Ballistic Vest protects all but the player's head from bullets. Once donned, the vest will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum, but will give the player more protection against MTFs. If the vest is hit, the player will receive minor injuries, but will not receive any further drops in stamina. It is created by putting the Ballistic Vest in SCP-914 on "Fine." Bulky Ballistic Vest The Bulky Ballistic Vest is unable to be picked up due to its weight. It is created by refining the Ballistic Vest in SCP-914 on "Very Fine". Hazmat suits Hazmat Suit The Hazmat Suit is used for protection from SCP-008 when the player enters its chamber, and it is located in the small storage area right outside its chamber door. Once donned, the suit will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum. Since version update 0.9.1 the Hazmat Suit now protects the player from decontamination gas like the Gas Mask . Mysterious Hazmat Suit The Mysterious Hazmat Suit grants the player with the increased stamina regeneration of the "Fine/Very Fine" gas mask. It can be obtained by putting the Hazmat Suit through SCP-914 on the "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting. Its stamina regenerating effects will stack with the super gas mask. Heavy Hazmat Suit The hazmat suit combined with SCP-148 and refined in SCP-914 on "Very Fine", the suit becomes the Heavy Hazmat Suit and would protect the player from the effects of SCP-012 and the tentacles inside SCP-035's chamber. Note that it will only reduce the damage taken by the tentacles, not grant invulnerability to them. Prolonged exposure to tentacle attack will cause injury and eventually result in bleeding. Electronics S-Nav Displays a map of previously visited areas. If in use, the battery starts to drain. Combining a 9V battery will refill the meter. If used with SCP-914 on "Very Fine" it becomes an S-Nav Ultimate, not requiring batteries and indicates nearby SCPs. If an SCP is nearby, the S-Nav Ultimate displays the SCP's name and displays a red circle, which gets smaller as the SCP approaches. MTF units might use these to find you. Be warned, on some computers, it can lag your game. If used with SCP-914 on "Fine" it becomes S-Nav 310, which unlocks the full map of the facility, showing areas the player has not visited yet. Radio The Radio can be used to listen through five channels. it is essential in supplying the player with information by listening to conversations being broadcast amongst The Foundation. Batteries 9V Battery 9V Batteries can be found throughout the facility, and are used for powering the S-Navs, radios and the Night Vision Goggles. 18V Battery When the 9V battery is placed in SCP-914 on "1:1," the player will receive an 18V Battery. It can only be put into the radio. Attempting to put it in the S-Nav will print a message reading: "The battery doesn't seem to fit." Strange Battery This version of the battery can be obtained by placing it in SCP-914 on the setting "Fine" or "Very Fine." However, the player cannot use it, as attempting to touch it will shock and ultimately kill the player. This strange battery is not another model. Its model is a normal battery. Eyedrop bottles Eyedrops The Eyedrops are obtained by putting the ReVision Eyedrops through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting. The resulting item from converting it to "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting have different effects. "Fine" eyedrops will slow down the blink meter for a longer period of time and alleviate some of the player's blood loss. "Very Fine" eyedrops will cause the player to stop blinking entirely for a prolonged period of time. However, the player's vision will become blurry over time until the player becomes completely blind for a set period of time, which can be dangerous when near SCP-173. ReVision Eyedrops ReVision Eyedrops '''is a small, blue bottle that, when consumed, will slow down the blink meter for a short period of time. They can be used most effectively when encountering SCP-173. However, it is to be noted that no form of eyedrops will work while wearing SCP-714. RedVision Eyedrops By putting it through SCP-914 on the "1:1" setting, the player will obtain ReVision Eyedrops with a red label, titled "RedVision Eyedrops". The "RedVision Eyedrops" is used to stop blinking entirely for a short amount of time. However, the player's vision will be obscured and blurry, but will eventually be completely blurry allowing SCP-173 to move regardless of whether you are looking at him or not. Misc Severed Hand The Severed Hand is used to open doors with DNA scanners. It can be found in the storage room near several crates and SCP-012's Containment Chamber behind 012 , which can be seen in a corner to the Player's left when entering. Putting it through SCP-914 on the "1:1", "Fine", or "Very Fine" settings will turn the hand black. The black hand can be used to open the blast door, near the elevator to SCP-049's chamber, so you dont have to go deal with SCP-049. Documents SCP documents are documents containing information on certain SCPs in the game, mainly to inform the player. When placing SCP documents in SCP-914 and have it set to 1:1, a different SCP document will appear. there are different documents, some documents are about scp's, and some give you information about the staff and the story about what happened before the game. Item SCPs *SCP-148 *SCP-178 *SCP-500-01 *SCP-513 *SCP-714 *SCP-860 *SCP-1025 *SCP-1123 *SCP-420-J *Cups Other Joint/Smelly Joint/Cigarette The '''Joint and the Smelly Joint are received by putting SCP-420-J through SCP-914 respectively on "Fine" and "Very Fine". Upon using either one of them, a message will appear saying, "UH WHERE... WHAT WAS I DOING AGAIN... MAN I NEED TO TAKE A NAP...", followed by death. The cigarette is obtained by putting SCP-420-J through SCP-914 on "1:1". Using it will display a message saying "I don't have anything to light it with. Umm, what about that... Never mind." and will be removed from the player's inventory, with no effects on the player. MasterCard/Playing Card The MasterCard is a useless item that has a chance of being created by putting any keycard through SCP-914 on "Very Fine," or by putting the playing card through on "1:1." The Playing Card is another useless item that can be created by putting any keycard through SCP-914 on "1:1" or "Very Fine." Both items can be refined in SCP-914 on "Very Fine" to receive a keycard. Origami When placing a document into 914 and refining on a "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting, you can receive the Origami. It is a piece of paper folded into the shape of a crane. It serves no purpose in the game. Paperclip The paperclip is an item in SCP - Containment Breach, found in offices and through SCP-914. Pencils Pencils are also found in offices. Lemons Lemons are found in various places around the facility, like the trash can. they are likely a reference to Cave Johnson's lemon rant from Portal 2. Clipboard Can hold papers and keycards. When put into SCP-914 on the "Fine" setting, it gains 5 more storage slots. Likewise, when put into SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting, it gains 10 more storage slots. Trivia *Items can go through the floor sometimes. **They usually clip through the floor, this may be the reason. *Items can sometimes be SCPs. *The radio and navigator are similar. Category:Survival Category:Gameplay Elements